Something Unexpecting
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Ed has Al back in his body but Ed doesn't know true happiness in till Roy comes along and they will be together but there may be something unexpecting going to happen to the happy couple! EdRoy
1. Found You

Chapter 1

Found You

Ed's P.O.V.

I sat on the bench in the rain thinking of Al and how it was all my fault about what had happened to him. He had his body back but the mission was to dangerous and now he's in the hospital. They had said he would heal within time and Al told me not to worry that much about him anyways but I'm his brother and he knew I would worry no matter what. I started to cry as the rain came down a little harder, I looked up and saw a figure approaching me. I couldn't make out who it was, my vision started to get blurry and I had a bad headache because of sitting in this kind of weather for so long. When the figure got closer I started to feel dizzy and the last thing I remember before I passed out was one word I said.

"Roy"

I woke up in a daze as I looked around the strange room. I wasn't at my house and I didn't recognize anything, suddenly the door started to open and I laid back down and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep to see who it was. I heard footsteps approach me and someone sat down next to me. I felt a cold rag wipe my sweaty cheek and a hand was placed on my forehead.

"Hmm, his fever hasn't gone down any."

I immediately knew who it was and opened my eyes and shoot up screaming. I tried to get away from him but Roy pulled me closer into his embrace. I quieted down and had still a few tears coming down my cheeks.

"Edward what's the matter, your safe your at my house."

I looked up at him with my scared look on my face. He let go of me as I scooted away from him as far as I could in till I hit the headboard behind me.

"What were you doing in the rain earlier, when I came over you had passed out and so I decided to bring you here."

"I was just thinking about stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Al...and how it's all my fault that he's hurt and I wasn't there to help him." A few tears spilled down my cheeks that I couldn't stop from coming down.

"It's not your fault you probably wouldn't have been able to prevent what happened to him but the doctors said he would get better."

I sniffed and looked up at him with my face all red and with tears still coming down my cheeks.

"I know but I can't help but feel the way I do and I just wanted some time to think."

"In the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when I got there and I didn't feel like leaving."

"Well now your sick and I can't bring your fever down."

"Sorry"

" It's okay I don't mind, it keeps me from going in to all that paperwork at the office if I have to stay here and take care of you while your sick."

I looked down ashamed that I had t have Roy take care of me. Even if he didn't want to go to work in the first place.

"I guess I'll have to take you to the doctor for some medicine."

As soon as I heard the word 'doctor' I shoot under the covers.

"I think I'm fine not that bad cough cough"

"Your not fine and why are you hiding are you afraid of the doctors or something."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then why are you hiding."

I pulled the covers off my head and turned my head away refusing to look at him, I crossed my arms in a childish pout. I wasn't about to tell _him_ that I was afraid of the doctor's. He would laugh at me most likely and I didn't want him teasing me even more than he already did.

"Well then I'll just call and make an appointment."

"No"

"Why not"

"Uh...I'm fine really."

"No your not."

"Yes I cough cough cough"

"See your not fine you can't even finish a sentence without coughing, I'm calling whether you like it of not."

I was about to argue but before I could he left out of the room. I sighed and laid down and a tear spilled over my face. I didn't like doctors and I didn't really know why I didn't but I didn't. If Roy knew I was scared he would still make me go anyway and call me a baby for being scared of something like this. After thinking about it for a while I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me and I opened my eyes to see Roy standing above with a hand on my sweaty forehead.

"Well your fever still hasn't gone down and you need to get ready it's morning and your appointment is in a half an hour so get your clothes on I washed them for you."

Roy walked out of the door and I slowly got dressed, one not wanting to be in a hurry to get to the doctors and two a little dizzy from being so sick. But hopefully it wouldn't be to bad I mean how bad could it be. Once I got dressed I walked downstairs to see Roy standing by the front door waiting for me.

Author's Note: Well how was it I hope it was good I worked hard on it so please review and Ch. 2 will be up as soon as I finish writing it!


	2. Doctors and Confessions

Chapter 2

Doctors and Confessions

Ed's P.O.V.

As we drove down the street we both were completely silent through out the whole ride there.

"So how are you feeling, any better?"

"N-no"

"Are you okay your voice is a little shaky?"

"I-I'm fine."

We pulled up to the hospital and parked, I got up and slowly walked in. Roy told me to sit in the waiting room while he checked me in. When he came back it only took a few minutes in till they called me back there. We sat in the small room waiting for the nurse to come back and I couldn't help but have a scared look on my face. Roy looked over to me and noticed the way I looked.

"Ed are you okay?"

"Yeah...sure"

The nurse finally came back and took my temperature and I told her my symptoms. She sighed and started walking towards the door but turned around quickly before shutting the door.

"Oh and by the way I'm going to have to give you a shot so I'll be right back."

As soon as I heard the word 'shot' I started trembling. I looked over to Roy only to find him already next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Ed, your trembling?"

"N-no"

"What's wrong."

I closed my eyes and looked down, _I was going to have to tell him and I hope he doesn't laugh and make me take the 'shot'. _

"I-I'm kinda s-scared of n-n-needles"

"Well it'll be okay, nothing to worry about."

_He's not laughing and calling me a baby that's new he would have usually used laughed and made fun of me. He's probably just being nice because I'm sick, yeah that's it._

"Can we leave now?"

"No"

The nurse came back in with the shot and I grabbed Roy's arm and he only looked at me and smiled. I looked up at him with my eyes pleading to leave but he only shook his head 'no'.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt that bad just a little sting is all." the nurse said as she saw me cling to Roy.

She walked over and grabbed my left arm and pulled up my sleeve. She prepared a little spot on my arm and took out the needle and the only logical thing I could do was look at it and faint.

(_Back at Roy's House_)

When I awoke I looked around and saw I was back at Roy's house and immediately looked at my arm and saw a bandage were she was going to give me the shot. I knew I had obliviously gotten it when I passed out and it was a good thing to because I didn't want to see that. Then I sighed and looked at the door to see Roy walking in and over next to me.

"Well who would have guess the 'great' Full Metal Alchemist could faint at the sight of a needle."

"I told you I didn't like shots"

I crossed my arms in a childish pout and looked away from him not wanting to look at him.

"Well anyways she gave me some medicine to give you and as you can see she gave you the shot while you were out it was much easier."

"Your not going to tell any one about that are you?"

"I guess not."

"Thanks"

"Well I'm sure you're already embarassed enough as it is."

"Yeah...only people who know why I hate doctors so much is Al and Winry. And Winry just laughs at me and tells me to suck it up and to don't be such a baby."

"Well everyone is afraid of something."

"Yeah I guess...but why are you being so nice to me it's not like you care what happens to me or anything."

"But I do care"

"You do?"

"More than you know...I...I...love you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

And before I could say anything Roy leaned forward pressing his warm lips to mine. At first I sat there shocked and then I shocked myself by kissing him back. He was surprised by it as well because he pulled back slightly but I only leaned back for another kiss and pulled back.

"Uh..." Roy could seem to find what to say so I decided to surprise him by saying something I knew he wanted to hear.

"I love you too"

He then pulled me into a tight hug while I hugged him back and smiled at my sudden happiness that I was filled with.

"But you know you might get sick from kissing me."

"I don't care about that."

He pulled away and kissed my on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Ed"

"night"

Once he left I sighed at the loss of him next to me and pulled the covers up onto me. After a little while of thinking I finally drifted into peaceful slumber.

Author's Note: Well was it good please tell me it was good I love good reviews! I will have Chapter 3 up soon so please be a little patient for it because it will come soon! Chapter 3 will be called just to let you know hint hint Unexpecting But Great quick summary about ch 3: I skip to 6 months after Roy confesses to Ed (I know I may have skipped a lot but it's for a good cause I promise and believe me I didn't know what to write in those 6 months so oh well) and they are a happy couple and every one knows it but Roy is about to make the relationship even better!


	3. Unexpecting But Great

Chapter 3

Unexpecting But Great

Ed's P.O.V.

(6 months later)

"Full Metal the colonel says he wants to see you in his office." Riza said as she walked pass Al and me in the hallway.

"I wonder what he wants?"

"I don't know but I guess I'll see you later ok Al."

"Ok bye"

I walked down the hall and got to Roy's office door, I hesitated for a second then knocked on the door. I heard a 'come in' and walked into o his office and sat down on the couch across from his desk he was sitting at.

"You wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes"

He got up and walked over to me and sat down next to me while looking into my eyes.

"You know we've been together for a while now..." he hesitated a moment.

"What is it?"

Roy then sighed and got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out of his pocket a small box which made me skip a heart beat as I thought of what he was going to say to me. My face lit up as he opened the small bow to reveal a beautiful diamond ring and I could only sit there in total shock.

"Edward, will you marry me?"

I sat there for a second to get over my shock at what just happened and the thought that Roy just proposed to me. He was also waiting patiently for my answer as I continued to look at him and the ring in his hand. But finally after the moment of silence only one thing got into my head on what to do at his proposal and I immediately answered him without any more hesitation.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Roy!"

I jumped off the couch pulling him into a tight embrace, which brought a smile to my face. When we pulled apart he slowly slid the ring on my finger and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"I thought you would"

"Well when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Whenever you want"

"Well I'm going to go tell Al right now I'll be back later ok"

"Ok"

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips as I ran out and down the hall to me and Al's room. When I got there I opened the door to see Al sitting at the desk reading an alchemy book.

"Hey brother what did Mustang want?"

"Oh nothing much he just wanted to ask me to...MARRY HIM!"

I held out my hand to show Al my dazzling ring as he just sat there in shock and surprise while he stared at it.

"Oh Ed congratulations when is the wedding?"

"I don't know he just asked me today and we haven't really discussed anything yet."

"Does anyone else know about it yet?"

"No not yet we're going o tell them though, well I'm going to the library for a little while see ya later"

"Ok bye"

I put on my red coat and took off my gloves to show off my ring to anyone and everyone I saw and headed down the hall to the library. As I walked down the halls I saw Hughes and Havoc standing outside the library door talking.

"Hey Ed where are you off to?"

"Library"

"Hey Ed what is that, a ring?"

"Yeah Roy and me are getting married"

I held up my hand to let them look at me beautiful ring.

"Wow that's some diamond" Hughes said looking at it closely.

"He must really love you for him to have bought you a ring so expensive. It must cost a fortune"

"Yeah well I better be going see ya later"

I started back down the hall and opened the library door and sat down at my usual table and grabbed a couple of books flipping through them. After about an hour I had read all my books and decided it was getting late so I headed out of the building to see Roy leaning against his jeep. I smiled as I ran towards him and gave him a hug and quick kiss.

"Need a ride?"

"Sure"

He went and opened my door letting me in and I 'climbed' in and he closed the door. He walked around and got in the driver's side and started down the road.

"Hughes and Havoc came into my office after you left, telling me you had told them about everything."

"Yeah I was on my way to the library and ran into them and Havoc noticed my ring so I told them"

"Oh well why aren't you wearing your gloves?"

"Because I don't want to hide my ring it's too beautiful to hide and I really wanted to show it off to everyone"

"I see...do you want to stay over at my house tonight?"

"Sure but I'll have to call Al when I get there I don't want him to worry about me"

"Ok you can call him when we get there"

Author's Note: Well I think it's the longest chapter so far! What do you people think is it good! I'll update as soon as I get reviews and trust me it's getting to thee good part of the story and you don't want to miss it! The next chapter kind of gives hints to the surprise but just let me give you a summary of the next chapter so you don't get confused or anything. Summary for Ch. 4 It's after the wedding ( I know I shouldn't have skipped the wedding part but I really didn't feel like writing a chapter for their wedding so I skipped it sorry) and Ed and Roy go on cruise for a week for their honeymoon and things don't turn out so good for Ed because he gets a little sick but it's not sea sickness if you know what I mean! So please review and the next chapter will come!


	4. The Honeymoon Surprise

Chapter 4

The Honeymoon Surprise

Ed's P.O.V.

(after the wedding)

The wedding wasn't very big just friends from the military and Winry and her grandmother of course. But it was still great and wonderful to me, can you believe that Winry and Hawkeye forced me into wearing a DRESS! Can you believe it a dress I mean come on I'm a guy, what is their problem? But unfortunately I ended up wearing the stupid thing, humiliating me. After the wedding we drove to a train station to go to the next town because our honeymoon was a week long cruise.

(on a cruise)

We walked down the halls of the boat to our room, we finally found it and Roy unlocked it and we went inside. It was big but just big enough for us of course, it had a king size bed, dresser, TV, and one bathroom.

"Well this is nice" Roy said as he sat our bags down next to the bed.

"Well what should we do?"

"I don't know but we should probably change don't you think, or do you like wearing that dress?"

"Don't push it Roy let's just change before I have to kill you I would hate to get your blood on that suit" I said sarcastically.

Once we got dressed, we unpacked our things and then I heard my stomach growl.

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat"

"Ok"

We walked down the halls in till we found the dining hall and sat down and ate. Once we finished we got back to the room and before I could do anything Roy turned me around pushing his lips to mine. I step backwards only to fall on back on the bed and Roy climbed on top of me nibbling at the soft skin of my neck causing me to throw my head back and moan out load. This made Roy smirk and his hands went down and slowly pushed my shirt off. As Roy kissed my bare stomach I reached behind him slipping off his shirt and moaning when Roy reached down towards my pants. As the night went on let's just say they were a little busy the next day not leaving the room.

I woke up to Roy staring into my eyes which mad me smile up at him, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Good morning"

"Morning...can we go eat we didn't eat much yesterday and I'm starved."

"Sure but first we need to go take a shower"

"Ok"

We walked into the bathroom and Roy turned on the shower and we both stepped in, washing off our bodies and hair. We got out and dressed and headed for the dinning hall for breakfast. Roy didn't get much but me on the other hand did, I got at least three plates full of food.

"You think you got enough?"

"Yeah I told you I'm starving"

When Roy finished eating which was before me all he could do was watch in amazement as I devoured my food not leaving a crumb. After that we didn't do much but look around and we went outside and looked out at the beautiful sunset together.

"This is nice" he said as he looked down at my with his arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah...but I don't feel so good"

"You aren't getting sea sick are you?"

"I don't know" I said and put a hand to my stomach with a sick look on my face.

"Let's head back to the room you don't look so good"

I only nodded as Roy led me back to the room and when we got back I couldn't hold it any longer, I ran to the bathroom leaning over the toilet and threw up. I stayed like that as I threw up again and moaned as I felt a rag wipe across my face and someone pulling back my loss hair. I looked up to see Roy next to me holding my hair and wiping my forehead with a rag in his other hand. I looked back down and threw up a couple more times before I was sure I wasn't going to throw up anymore.

"I think I'm ok now"

Roy helped me up and I took the rag wiping my mouth and headed out of the bathroom and towards the bed. We both got undressed except for our boxers of course and got into bed. When we got in we laid there for a moment before Roy looked over to me with a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good"

He leaned over to me pulling me into a hug before we both said our goodnights and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Roy's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up and reached over to Ed only to grab nothing but cold air. I opened my eyes and saw that Ed wasn't next to me anymore, I sat up and looked around the room and saw the bathroom door open. I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to see Ed leaning over the toilet throwing up again. I rushed next to him and pulled his hair out of the way and grabbed the wet rag wiping it across his forehead. He looked up at me and I could tell he was miserable with tears coming down his face.

"Ed I think your really sick and you need to see a doctor"

"I don't like doctors"

"I know you don't but we don't have much of a choice I don't want you getting worse than you already are. There's nothing to worry about I'll be right there with you."

"You were there last time and I ended up getting a shot and fainted so how is you being there going to help?"

"Well I'll be there to comfort you if anything happens"

"Ok fine I'll go as long as you're there"

Once Ed had finished throwing up we took our shower together and got out and dressed, we headed down the halls in till we found the small doctors office. When we got there they had to take some tests and then we would have to wait for a few minutes for the results. Of course one of those tests was a blood test and Edward tried to make a break for it but I got him and me and two other nurses held him down for the doctor to take the blood test. Once he took the blood the doctor and nurses left the room and I looked over at Ed who was glaring at me angerily.

"I can't believe you did that to me"

"Well if you would have not tried to run away and stay still I wouldn't have had to do that to you"

"You know I don't like needles you bastard!"

Right then the door opened and the doctor came in and that stopped our arguing and we both looked over at him.

"Well from the test I've run it seems that your...um"

"I'm what?"

"Your...pregnant"

"What!" me and Ed both screamed at the same time in shock and disbelief.

"How is that even possible, if you haven't noticed I'm male."

"Yes well I can see that but it's possible because I read this article about how males who have had alchemy problems could get pregnant. The alchemy could have messed with the inside of their body causing it to happen."

"Well Ed you did have something go wrong with your alchemy when you were younger"

"Well here are some vitamins that you need to take daily and you should restrain from heavy lifting and get plenty of rest. You should also see a doctor when we get back to shore just to be safe and that should about do it for now you may leave now"

When we got back to the room and Ed sat down on the bed still looking a little shaken up but he news. I sat down next to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this, what are we going to do now?" Ed said as he looked up at me and I smiled leaning down to give him a small kiss.

" Well we can't do much about it now so we might as well get used to the idea of a kid."

"A kid...that's weird I've never though much about kids since I'm with you now"

"Me neither, but now we have a chance to have one of our own. What do you think everybody will say?"

" I never thought of that what will Al say when I come home pregnant?"

"Edward calm down it's going to be fine"

Wow he's already starting to get moody, I can't wait for the rest of the nine months to come.

"But it won't, it-..."

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Bathroom!"

And once he said that he was running into the bathroom and throwing up once again. Well I guess he's going t be doing this for a while so I might as well get used to it. I better get in there to hold his hair and wipe his forehead before he becomes moody again and I don't want that to happen.

Author's Note: Well how was it! I bet your all wondering how exactly was he able to get pregnant, well all I can tell you is that from doing that transmutation it messed with his lower regions and made him be able to get pregnant. So anyways please review because if I don't get at least 10 more reviews I don't know if I'll update anytime soon because I don't have many reviews for this story!


	5. Ed's Pregnant!

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up but I had half of it started and my dad gave away our computer so I had to retype it on my new computer in my room.

So please enjoy this new chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FMA characters but this story is proclaimed mine!**

**Ed's Pregnant?**

**Chapter 5**

Ed's P.O.V.

As we looked over we were pulling into the deck and we could see Al, Winry, Riza, Hughes and Havoc standing down there waiting for us. I just smiled down at them and waved as Roy grabbed my arm and pulled my down the stairs. We walked over to them with Roy carrying our luggage because he thought I shouldn't be lifting heavy things in my _condition._ Al and Winry came up to me smiling and hugged me.

"We missed you brother"

"Yeah Ed did you have fun?"

"Uh..I guess"

"Well Roy I'm sure you had fun" Havoc and Hughes said nudged Roy in the shoulder.

"Havoc you have a perverted mind" Riza said.

Havoc only frowned and Roy looked over at me as if telling me that we should tell them now.

"Um...I think we should all go back to Roy's office we have something to tell you"

"Ok" everyone said as we all headed back.

----------

We all got into Roy's office and me and Roy stood front of everyone and I was nervous about how to tell them. But it's not like I could hide it they had to find out sometime.

"Uh...well while we were gone I got sick and-"

"Are you ok brother?" was Al's immediate reaction.

"Yeah I am now, i went to the doctor's-"

"Don't you hate the doctor's?" Hughes interupted.

"Don't remind me"

"It was pretty funny we had to have me and two nurses hold him down to take a blood test" Roy said snickering which made everyelse laugh.

"Ok if everyone is quite finished" I said in annoyance.

"Sorry Ed" Roy said as I glared at him.

"Well as I was saying when I got the test back it seems that I'm...pregnant"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed staring at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Brother your a guy, how can you get pregnant?"

"Because when we did human transmutation I guess it kind of made me able to get pregnant"

"Wow Roy I guess you were busy on that trip" Havoc and Hughes gave grin at Roy.

"You guys don't know when to quit" Riza said smacking Hughes and Havoc over the head.

"Congradulations Ed who would have thought that you would experince the joy of childbirth" Winry said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah me neither"

"I bet you can't wait to start gaining weight"

"Gaining weight? Are you calling me fat!"

"No, no Ed I'm not calling you fat. Jeez your already becoming moody."

"I'm not moody!" I growled at her.

"Oh sorry my mistake" she said sarcasrtically.

"Damn right it's your mistake" I spat out at her as I leaned against the desk behind me. 'Who does she think she is calling me fat and moody.'

"Well this is going to be a long nine months" roy mumbled under his breath as he sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"What was that Mustang, you got something to say"

"No, nothing at all"

"Well Ed I'm going to call Pinako and tell her the news so come on Al you come too." she said dragging Al out of the room.

"We'll be going too" Riza said pushing a still grinning Hughes and Havoc out of the office.

Once everyone had left the room I sighed and went over and sat down on the couch leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I sat there for a few minutes before opening my eyes and looking over to see Roy was seated at his desk sighing papers.

"We just got back and you're already doing paperwork"

"Well if I don't get some of it done then Hawkeye will most likely shoot me and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No, but I want to go home and I can't go if you don't come what if I need something"

"Then just rest on the couch for a while and then we can leave"

"Fine" I muttered as I layed down and closed my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

-------

Roy's P.O.V.

It had been three hours since Ed had fallen asleep and had at least gotten some of my work done so I could always finish later. I sighed as I got up and walked over to the couch and picked him up bridal style. I walked out of the office with him snuggled in my arms and managed to open the car door and sit him in the seat and stay asleep. Once I got in the other side and started to drive home.

Once we got there I got out and went over and picked him up out of the car and walked up to the front door and unlocked and opened it. When I walked in I closed the door with my foot and started up the stairs to our bedroom. I walked into the room and laid him down on the bed careful not to wake him and I walked over into the bathroom to have a shower.

Ed's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up looking around and noticed right away that I was no longer in the office on the couch but on at home in our bed. I heard the shower cut off in the bathroom and quickly laid back down pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and footsteps going over to the dresser, I peeked my eyes opened and noticed Roy was standing with his back turned to me in just a towel I might add and looking through the drawers for clothes.

A evil grin came across my face as I slowly crept out of bed and over to him. Once I was behind him a wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his back. He jumped slightly and turned and looked down and seeing me he relaxed and smiled.

"I see you finally decided to wake up."

"Yeah and you took a shower without me."

I let go and crossed my arms with my back to him. I heard him sigh then bent down and wrap his arms around me.

"Sorry but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

I smiled and turned around giving him a quick kiss before heading toward the bathroom. "I guess I'll take one now."

"Hurry up" he said before I closed the bathroom door behind me.

------

I walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweat pants and saw Roy laying in the bed waiting for me. I climbed up on the bed and crawled over to Roy wraping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest.

"Night Roy"

"Night Ed"

---------------------------------------------

Well how was it? Again I'm sorry for taking do long it update I'll try it get the next one up faster.

Please review if you want more because I only write if I get reviews wanting more!


	6. Joys of Pregnancy

Sorry for the really late chapter but if you look at my profile at the bottom should be an explanation on why I haven't updated in so long. And sorry if there are spelling and grammer mistakes. Please let me know if you want to be my beta for this story cause I still need one! Well enjoy this chapter! It's a long one!

Chapter 6

Joys of Pregnancy

Roy's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward staring up at me with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour."

"And you didn't wake me up?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"No I didn't really feel like it."

I rolled my eyes at him and closed them for a minute and opening them to see a sick look on his face.

"Ed what's wrong?"

"I...I.."

"What?"

"...I think I'm going to be sick." he said running off to the bathroom.

I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to see him on the floor leaning ove the toilet throwing up. I sighed walking over to him and pulling his hair out of his face for him, he looked up at me with a sad look and tears in his eyes. Once he was finished I helped him up and he washed off his face and mouth.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him as we left the bathroom.

"Yeah I guess...I just hope this throwing up every morning goes away soon."

"Me too, I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"Shouldn't you be going off to work now. you know if you're late Riza will shot you."

"She knows I ahve you to take care of."

"You can't keep using me as an excuse to go in late to work."

Once we both got dressed and I noticed Ed's clothes were getting a little tight on him but didn't say anything knowing he would have a fit if I say something aout his weight.

"Well what are you going to do since you won't be working for a while."

"I'm probably just going to find Al and we'll head on to the library for a while."

And after that we both left going in the other direction of each other.

(three months later)

"Colonel sir, I thought you might want to know that Edward is here and he's heading towards your office."

"He is? Well I hope he's in a good mood today." I said and Riza left going back to her office. I sighed and returned to looking through my paperwork and looked up when I heard the door open and close and saw Edward walking toward my desk.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I think my morning sickness is going away since I ahven't thrown up yet."

"Well that's good to hear."

"So Roy when are you going to come home, I'm so bored without you there and Al won't stop poking at my stomach it's getting annoying."

"I told you I can leave at eight tonight and it's only six, I still have two more hours left. And besides Riza will never let me leave without finishing this paperwork."

"Well if that's the case then I'm sure I can convince her to let you leave a little early." Ed said with and evil grin.

"Ed." I said warningly.

"Dont' worry I'll be right back."

"Ed."

But it was too late he had already shut the door and was making his way to Riza's office. I only hope Riza can handle whatever he can do.

Ed's P.O.V.

As I walked down the hall I opened the door to Riza's office and she was sitting drinking coffee and looking through some papers. When I shut the door she looked up at me.

"Hey Riza i was wondering if maybe you could let Roy off a little early today."

"He needs to finish his paperwork."

"Can't he finish it tomorrow."

"No."

"But I need him to come home."

"And why is that?"

"Because Roy is the only one who can cook what I like and I can't even boil water."

"Look Ed I think you can survive until he gets off work, you won't starve I mean you're already pretty big as it is."

And right then Riza knew she shouldn't have said that because of the look of anger on Ed's face.

"Are you calling me fat?!" I spat out at her, she winced at the loudness of my voice.

"No Ed I wasn't calling you-"

"Yes you were! Don't lie to me!"

"Ed I didn't mean-"  
"Mean what? To hurt my feelings, how could you be so mean! I can't believe you out of all people to say that to me!"

By this time I had already had tears coming down my now red cheeks.

"Look Ed, why don't you and Roy go on home ok, you're probably just tired."

"Ok I guess."

I turned around and walked out of the room with an evil smirk and wiped away the tears on my face. I went back into Roy's office and he looked up at hearing my enter.

"We can go now." I said happily.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I told you I could convince her to let you leave."

"I heard you yelling."

"She called me fat." I said with a pout.

"But Ed you are fat."

"Not fat just pregnant."

"Well that's true."

"Yeah now come on I'm hungry."

"When are you not?" he said more as a statement than a question.

"Never."

And Roy and me headed out the building and back to the house. When we got there I told Roy what I wanted so he could fix it while I took a shower. So I took my shower as quickly as possible since I has pretty hungry. When I finished and got dressed, I went back to the kitchen to find Roy putting the food on the table. After we had ate we headed upstairs into the bedroom and got undressed except for our boxers and climbed into bed.

"Roy."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I whispered snuggling up to him.

"I love you too." he said before we both drifted off to sleep.

(5 months later)

Roy's P.O.V.

"Roy, Edward called he said he wants you to bring some more cinnamin rolls, he says your out." Riza said as Roy walked down t his office.

"What! I just bought two packs of those last night. He seems to be eating more and more each day."

"Well that's what happens when you're eight months pregnant."

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk starting on my paperwork once again. About two long hours later I was finally finished. It was now six p.m. and Ed would be hungry so I got up ad grabbed my coat putting it on. And as I was almost out of the office Riza came in.

"Sir there's someone here to see you."

"Well I'm on my way out but send them in."

She walked out of the office and a minute later the office door opened and the person that came in made me gasp in shock.

"Good evening Colonel Mustang."

--------------------------------------

Well can you guess who it is? Let me know who you think it is! So please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! And I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter.

_Preview:_

_"WHAT! How could you do this to me! Does he even know about us?"_

_"Please calm down and yes he does know we're married but I didn't want to tell him about the baby, unless you were ok with it."_

_"Well you won't be seeing me around here!"_

_End of Preview_


	7. Who is it?

Chapter 7

Who is it?

Ed's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch reading a new alchemly book waiting for Roy to get home. He better hurry home I'm starving and I want those cinnamin rolls he is suppose to get for me. Just then the door opened and Roy stepped in and once he saw me on the couch he turned around and it looked as though he was talking to someone but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Roy."

He turned around closing the door and walking over to me and tossed me the cinnamin rolls.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uh...Ed there's something I need to tell you."

"I don't like the way you're acting, what's wrong?" I said getting worried. What was going on!

"Well today I had someone stop by my office." he started.

"Who?"

"First you have to promise me you won't get upset and I know how that is going to be very difficult for you."

"Who is it? I promise I'll try my hardest to not get mad but you know I don't even know who it is yet."

"Well ok...it's your father."

"WHAT!"

"Ed calm down think of the baby."

"Is that who was outside a minute ago!"

"Yes and he's still out there I invited him to stay with us for a while since he had no place to go."

"What! How could you do that without even asking if it was ok with me! Does he even know about us!"

"Please calm down and yes he does know about us just not about the baby. I didn't want to tell him unless you were ok with it."

"Well you won't be seeing me around here while he's here!" I yelled stalking off to our bedroom and slammed and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the bed staring at the door for a few mintues until I heard a knock.

"What." I spat out.

"Ed please come out so you can tell your father and try and make peace for now."

"Why should I? I can stay in here all I want until he leaves."

"I thought you were hungry and I'm making dinner and I just bought you those cinnamin rolls."

The mention of food caught mt attention and I got up and walked over to the door but made no move to unlock it.

"Well I don't that bastard to see me like this without knowing so you tell him and then I'll come out but only because I'm hungry."

"Ok be right back."

I heard him walk away and a few moments later I heard his footsteps stop in front of the door.

"He knows and wants to see you." he said and I sighed as I unlocked the door and opened it to see Roy standing in front of me.

"You ok?"

"I guess."

We walked back into the living room and when I saw him sitting on the couch I hide behind Roy not really wanting him to see me this way.

"Ed it's not going to hepl trying to hide when you have a stomach that big." Roy whispered to me and pulled me out form behind him to face my father.

"Hello Edward, I see your well."

"Well I'll let you two talk while I finish getting dinner ready."

Once Roy left I grabbed the cinnamin rolls and sat down in a chair across form the couch and opened the package and started to eat one not looking up at him.

"So how have you been lately." he asked tryng to start a conversation.

"Fine." I answered simply trying to be civil for Roy.

""How far along are you?"

"Eight months, I'm getting close to nine though."

We stayed silent until roy walked back into the room.

"Dinner's ready." he said and looked over at me and frowned at the half eaten pack in my lap.

"Ed please don't eat all of those tonight I just bought them today."

"Don't worry I'll save some for tomorrow."

"Well come on then."

We walked into the dining room and sat down at the table and started eating.

"Did you two talk or just stay silent when I left."

"We didn't talk much." I answered looking up at Roy to see he was looing straight at me.

We stayed silent the rest of the meal and when we were finished Roy and my father cleaned off the table while I did the dishes. While I was cleaning the kitchen Roy was showing my father the guest rrom where he would be sleeping, now they were talking in the living room. Once I had finished I had noting else to do but go in the living room with them, even though I didn't want to so I might as well go to bed. I walked into the living room and they stopped there talking and turned to me.

"I'm going to bed now." I said plainly.

"Ok, I'll join you shortly." he said as I walked out of the room and into our bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and cimbed into the bed. Lying there staring at the ceiling I could fainting here them talking and listened to their voices as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a kick in my stomach which made me smile and put a hand on my stomach. But the smile left as I started to feel sick, I sat up and saw Roy sleeping peacefully next to me. You know it wouldn't be fair if Roy didn't have to get up too. Besides now is a good time to get him back for inviting my father here without even asking me it if was alright. I gave an evil smirk before not to carefully pushing Roy to the floor immediatly waking him up.

"What the hell!" he said looking up at a grinning me.

"That's payback for inviting my father here and plus I was hungry."

"Well if you were hungry you didn't have to wake me up."

"Yeah I did, I-" I stopped and ran to the bathroom throwing up once again. Once I stopped I looked up to see Roy next to me.

"This is lasting forever."

"Well they say a pregnany person can have morning sickness throughout the whole pregnancy."

"Oh great." I said as Roy helped me off the floor.

"Well remember that I'm taking off early today to take yo to your doctor's appointment."

"Oh right I was hoping you'd forget."

"Come on I'll make you some breakfast."

A/N: Well how was it? Good? I tried to make it as long as possible for you! Please review so I can get to typing up the next chapter for ya!!


End file.
